otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Girls Do It Better Part 2
----- Beach On calm days, the roar of the surf is a muted whisper as it laps at a narrow strip of sand edging the bottom of a series of cliffs. Here, it's evident how the harbor got its name from the peculiar, obsidian shade of the rocks scattered among the fine white sands of the beach. From the water-smoothed, hollowed out bottoms of the cliffs and the debris deposited there, though, it's apparent that high tide reaches far above the available beach, crashing against the cliffs themselves and eroding them. Other than a brisk wind and a few nesting birds who'd managed to find niches in the cliff faces, there is no other company to be had on the small strand. Facing the south, the sunrise might be glimpsed at dawn to the left as a creep of pastel shadings across the water surface, and the sunset a fiery display to the right. ----- Tiana eyes the bottle, then Mal, then the bottle again, reaching for it with no intentions of giving it back, "Well..so long as they keep treating you wll I won't have anything terrible to say to any of 'em." She replies, "Will I get to see you much if you're with the Jackals?" A stand off over a bottle of rum. Malion has control over the lower portion whilst Tiana has gained control over the top half. A strange look is given to Tiana by Malion, not a serious one, but a more playful one. "They'll treat me good," he says as he tries to liberate the bottle from his sister's grip. The bottle of rum is moved towards Tiana after her aggressive pull, though Malion still refuses to relinquish control of the bottle. Rillitan arrives from Ocean View Walk . Rillitan has arrived. Tiana growls semi-serious, semi-playfully, "Give the bottle up Mal! You're gonna make yourself sick!" Malion and Tiana are sitting on the beach. Tiana seems to be trying to attempt get the bottle away from a half drunken Malion. "I ain't gonna make meself sick Tiana," he says, looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't spew when I drink." The tall Timonae come martial artist walks slowly down from the main city, dropping from the pathway into the sands of the beach. He doesn't immediatley notice the others, staying quite high up the beach as he pulls a large black dufflebag across the sand and opens it. From inside, Rillitan withdraws a large sheet, unfolding it in one big wave of his hands, it rolls out into the wind before slowly sinking onto the floor to create a nice spot of non-sandy seating, or at least, that's the immediate presumption for anyone who didn't know him. "Ha!" She proclaims, giving another tug on the bottle to try to get it away from him, their eye contact never breaking. Swiftfoot arrives from Ocean View Walk . Swiftfoot has arrived. Triumph! The bottle is sucessfully yanked from Malion's grip and his slender sister is immediately off at a run, sure that he'll try to get it back. It's then that she notices Rillitan, taking off towards him, likely to hide behind him, the remaining bottles of rum clinking together as she runs, stored in the bag slung over her shoulder. Rillitan's gaze catches the pair and he grins to himself, releshing the opportunity to show off while training, if they turned around that is. More contents of the dufflebag fall out as it shifts weight and slips to one side. Rillitan watches for a moment as, almost mirroring his own experiances Malion loses the tug of war. He shakes his head, "Wannabe." he mumbles to himself before jumping around on the spot edgily, warming up. Malion laughs as he notices that Tiana left the quarter bottle of rum he had given her and reaches out for it. "Ha.. Missed one Tia," he says, sitting back up straight and taking a swig from the bottle. "Ya might have taken those, but I can still walk to town to get another." Swiftfoot comes trotting in from further down the beach, jogging along on all fours at a brisk pace. She scampers up beside Rillitan, her head bobbing up and down purposefully as she watches him jump in place for a moment. With a blink, the Demarian pulls herself up to her full height, then commences hopping in place as well. "So, uh, why arre we jumping?" she inquires between leaps, a faint smile on her face. Tiana stops in her tracks just before she reaches her destination, "Dammit!!" Dashing quickly to Rill and Swifty, she near tosses her bag and the stray bottle she'd wrestled from Mal at their feet, "Uh, watch these please!" She says before turning quickly on her heel to run back towards Mal, launching herself into a tackle when she gets close enough. "So that when we start doing forward flips we don't pull a muscle." Rillitan says gruffly, with a grin turned across to Swiftfoot, "I'm just warming up. I've been a little on edge last few days.." he stops hopping and shakes himself off, "Tense." he elaborates before nodding, "I got the mess--" Rillitan's hand jumps up as a carelessly thrown bottle almost flies into his jaw, catching it before throwing it down just off the sheet. "I'll look for the sword myself." he turns back to Swiftfoot again, pulling his hands into fists, "Something big. A nice old phallic symbol, you could suggest." Malion looks over his shoulder as Tiana starts to run towards him. He arches a brow as she draws closer, he drops the bottle of rum onto the black sand, the contents pouring out onto the beach. He manages to narrowly avoid her by scrambling out of the way. "You bloody little shit Tiana!" he says loudly, most likely attracting attention of the other beach goers. "Hrh, tell me about it," the Demarian says, chuckling, no longer hopping up and down, but shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she eyes the bottles of rum briefly. "Hey, you two," she calls after the brother-and-sister pair before shifting her gaze back to Rillitan. With a mischevious grin over at the Timonae, Swiftfoot bunches her legs underneath her, and leaps several feet straight up, landing lightly beside him again in a crouch, the end of her tail flicking. "Hey, this is kinda fun. As forr phallic symbols, if that's what you'rre afterr, then that's cool with me, chief." Tiana gets a faceful of sand, the human landing with a little oomph and a dust cloud. Twisting so that she's on her back, she sits up, brushing the sand from herself before rubbing at her face, "Ow.." Rillitan shakes his head, "You must be fairly sprie, I ain't never seen a Demarian acrobat myself." The Timonae considers that for a moment before his legs bend and he drops down, springing backwards as his feet rise over his head, spinning in an arc before landing neatly a few feet back, just missing the sand. Malion looks across to Tiana, looking almost ready to give her a mouthful and then starts to laugh. He stands to stand up, a bit unsteady on his feet. "Serve ya bloody right Tia," he says, with a cocky grin. "Serves ya right." Swiftfoot snorts softly. "Quick on my feet, surre, but no acrrobat, meh? I was the smallest in my litterr, but I used to terrorize my litterrmates nonetheless." She chuckles, and tilts her head to the side at Rillitan's landing, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "Hrh. You rremind me of Goldenfurr when you do things like that." The felinoid shifts her gaze briefly toward Malion and Tiana, the end of her tail flicking. Tiana makes a playfully angry face at Mal, spitting out a bit of sand out before speaking, "Quit laughing and help me up!" Rillitan chuckles, "Goldenfur? The.. Didn't he come visit me when I was locked up? Always seemed a bit squibbish." The Timonae shakes his head and leans foward, hand entering the dufflebag and rummaging about, "So you picked up an assault rifle? Customs not let you take it in?" Malion bends over slightly, and offers his hand to the prone form of Tiana, still grinning. "Only helping ya up so ya don't get me trouble with Swifty," he says, with a playful look on his face. "Ya alright Tia?" "It's back on the ship, meh?" Swiftfoot says, shrugging. "I don't want any trrouble while I'm on Demarria, not that kind of trrouble, anyhow. And yeah, that's him. He's a little strrange, but a frriend nonetheless." The felinoid glances over her shoulder at Malion, and chuckles softly to herself. After a moment, she digs her claws contentedly into the sand, her eyes half-closing. "Hrh... I love being able to come home. So, what's in the bag?" the Demarian inquires curiously, shifting her eyes back to the Timonae. Tiana takes a firm grip of Mal's hand but instead of pulling herself up she tried to pull him down onto the sand with her, laughing all the while. "Just some training materials." Rillitan replies, pulling out a few more of those metal balls attached by strings, "Actually.." He pauses for thought, standing up straight and tossing a pair of bolas in one hand, he grins, "You could be a valuable part of my training, if you'd like?" Malion pulls at the same time Tia pulls, the siblings are stuck in a dead lock. "Don't think so Tia," he states, with a shake of his head. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge, giving the bolas a dubious look. "What, you want me to be a tarrget?" She chuffs softly, her whiskers bristling. "I've been a lot of things, but a tarrget isn't one of them. Well, aside frrom being shot at a couple of times, I mean." The Demarian shrugs vaguely, the end of her tail flicking uncertainly, shrugging after a couple of moments. "Hrh. Why not? We'll see how light on my feet I am afterr all of this time away frrom my siblings, meh? Perrhaps I could use the prractice myself." Rillitan nods, "Yeah. Perhaps you could." the Timonae grins, spinning a pair around his hand slowly for the moment, waiting to see if Swiftfoot is going to move to a point where it would become a challenge. Malion wasn't expect such a sneaky trick by Tia. With her using all her strength pulling on his arm, he's pulled forward, trying to avoid Tiana, add alcohol and painkillers into the mixture, and he's on his way to the ground. He lands on his stomach beside her, taking in a mouthful of black sand as well. He promptly starts to spit it out. Swiftfoot chuckles, and trots about twenty yards down the beach, kicking up little plumes of black sand. She shifts her weight, testing the ground, then looks up at the Timonae. "This farr enough? Orr shall I go furrtherr? I'm not surre how farr you can thrrow them, meh?" Tiana crows in triumph eventually falling into a fit of giggles, "Told you so Mal!" Rillitan remains quiet, the bolas begin to spin faster and faster the further Swiftfoot walks away before she turns Rillitan grunts, "Just be careful! They're made of metal - ya." he says before he pulls his whole weight around, bolas zipping past his ear as he turns into the throw, letting go of the looped string as the balls spin in the air. Malion rolls over, and rubs the sand away from his face. The gunsmith moves onto his knees not willing to be bested by his sibling, especially his younger one, he lunges back towards Tiana in an attempt to tackle her. Swiftfoot crouches, her hips shifting from side to side as she watches the whirling bolas draw closer. The end of her tail flicks, and her eyes narrow as her legs bunch under her. The Demarian makes a single quick hop to the side, and a paw darts out, snatching the weapon out of midair, spinning it to disperse some of the inertia. "I think I found something of yourrs," she says, grinning cheekily at the Timonae as she slows the spinning down to nothing. Tiana rolls to the side quickly avioding Mal's tackle and going into a kneel herself, laughing maniacally the whole time. With a arrogantly playful smirk she tackles Mal and makes up for her miss the first time, pinning him. Rillitan raises an eyebrow before shaking his head, "That was a good throw, too." he mumbles half bitterly before looking down and edging a foot under the rope of another set, kicking them up, "Two more chances!" he shouts, catching the loop before smiling and beginning to spin his wooden set. Malion takes another mouthful of sand, and is suddenly surprised to find Tiana's weight pressing down on him as he attempts to get back up. He quickly spits out the second mouthful of sand he received and says, "Tia ya bloody heavy." He starts to laugh at his embarrasing situation, after he was bested by Tiana and pinned. Swiftfoot chuckles and drops the set of metal bolas at her feet, nodding and keeping her eyes on the set that the Timonae is now spinning. Her hips shift again as she makes sure she's on a steady footing, her feet digging into the black sand of the beach. "Oi! I'm not heavy!" Tiana declaires, ruffling Mal's hair, "Yer just a wimp." "Different textures, different advantages." the Timonae mumbles before letting another set of bolas loose towards Swiftfoot. Malion raises a hand and attempts to swat Tiana's hand away from his already scruffy hair, and fails. "Nah, ya heavy... Ya weigh like tonne," he says, with a defiant grin. "Ya gonna get off me now?" Tiana shakes her head, "Nup, not gonna." She says, sticking her tongue out, "I'm so heavy I can't get up." Swiftfoot blinks as the second throw goes a bit high, her legs gathering under her as she leaps high into the air, again plucking the weapon into a darting paw, and landing with her feet spread wide on the sand, the bolas spinning in one paw. After a moment, she pads over to where the first set is, and again looks toward the Timonae, her tail flicking. Malion squirms under Tiana's weight, trying to find a way to dislodge her. "Ya bloody smart arse Tia," he says, chuckling. "I'll get ya back ya know!" Tiana beams, poking at the back of her brother's neck, "I think I got it from you" She replies, cackling, "You can try to get me back at least." Rillitan grunts to himself, shaking his head and picking up his last pair, this one made from some kind of leather. He begins to slowly spin them before they speed up to a faster pace. One. Two. Three. They're lost, spinning towards Swiftfoot again. "Ya adopted Tia," Malion says, trying to keep a straight face as swats at Tiana's hand which is poking the back of his neck. "Mum and dad wanted a monkey and got you instead." He can't keep a straight face and starts to chuckle once more. Swiftfoot blinks as another set is sent whirling towards her, this time a little to the left. She drops to all fours and springs after them, catching them in one paw. The felinoid lands in a roll, coming up on her feet, the bolas slowing down in her right paw as she shakes sand from her fur. "I could get used to this," she quips, chuckling, as she trots over to where the other two sets of bolas lay in the sand. "They couldn't have wanted a monkey, they already had you." Tiana replies, grinning. Leaning down, she plants a smooch on Mal's cheek, obviously trying to embarass him. Malion looks embarrassed, and rests his forehead in the black sand to his face. Beaten and now kissed on his cheek by Tiana, his younger sister in front of his boss and a friend, there goes any credibility and respect he might have once held in their eyes. "Tia," he says, with a slight pause. "Your a bitch." Rillitan raises an eyebrow, turning his gaze across to Malion for a moment before grinning, he just shakes his head and walks towards Swiftfoot, "I guess I won't be too worried for the moment.. Now that I got a nice assault rifle in the box?" Tiana giggles, "I love you to Mal Mal." She replies, giving him another smooch before straightening. Swiftfoot blinks, and grins over at Rillitan, before dropping to all fours, her tail flicking as she leaves the third set of bolas in the sand beside the first two. After a moment of thought, she shifts her gaze back up and springs at the Timonae, the mischevious look on her face making her intent quite clear as playful rather than lethal. Malion remains laying prone for the moment, but props himself up on his elbows. "I'm gonna get ya back Tia... It's a promise," he says, grinning darkly. Tiana grins, giving Mal one last poke before she finally gets off of him, flopping down to lay on her back beside Mal, "I'll keep my guard up then." Rillitan is taken back slightly as the large cat pounces at him, for a moment it seems the Timonae doesn't quite know how to react before he steps to one side and takes Swiftfoot's right arm, using it to adjust her in mid air, spinning her away from him deftly before landing her in the sand on her back. He grins and places a boot on her chest, "Quite a catch. Wouldn't want to eat this one, though." Swiftfoot snorts as she lands, staring mildly up at the Timonae, seemingly stunned for a moment. "Hrh," is her only response, as she grins and makes a grab for his leg with both paws, obviously intent on yanking it out from under him. Malion seems more intent on watching the casual rough housing of Swifty and Rill now, than attacking his sister once more. He remains in the semi prone position, supported by his elbows. "Don't worry Tia, I think ya'll look good bald," he says, with a sarcastic tone. "Ya gotta sleep sometime." Tiana gasps, "You're not cutting my hair!!" The Timonae lets the Demarian pull his leg out from underneath him, falling back into the sand with a resounding thump! Consequently, a lot of the sand that was situated where the Timonae's arse-end now rests plumes up in the air from the weight, scattering out and up. "Nah, not cutting... Shaving Tia, Shaving." Malion says, with a chuckle. "Ya'll be balder than the day ya were born." He looks away when Rill hits the ground. "Fuck, that'd gotta hurt." Tiana hides her head in her hands, whining cutely, "Maaaal! I don't wanna be bald!!" Swiftfoot grins, and scoots through the sand, nosing wetly at the side of Rillitan's face before she gets up and scampers away. "You'rre all rright, you know that? Hrh. We'll play again later, meh? And come see me about yourr rrifle sometime." She chuckles, and trots up the beach on all fours, heading for the road. She pauses and looks back over one shoulder, waving a paw vaguely at Tiana and Mal. "See you two laterr, too, I'm surre." With this, she continues on her merry way. Rillitan pushes himself forward before shaking his head, "Quick departure.." he mumbles and shakes his head. Malion slowly gets to his feet, giving a mild grunt as he does. Straight away he offers a hand to Tiana, giving a nod to Swifty as she leaves. "Get her back later mate, always time for a second round." Tiana takes Malion's hand, this time actually pulling herself up to stand. Brushing the sand off her clothes she gives an apologetic grin to Rill for just sorta tossing her pack and that rum bottle at him earlier. Category:Classic Social logs Category:Classic Demarian logs